There are several means in which power can be transmitted wirelessly to devices and received wirelessly by devices. Among these methods are Inductive, Resonance Inductive, and Radio Frequency, invented first by Tesla. Other methods include ultrasound, thermal, and light/laser, among others.
There is a desire to transfer and receive power wirelessly for longer distance and/or with higher efficiency while meeting safety standards and regulations. Embodiments of the disclosed systems and methods deal with these topics.